A Smashing Adventure
by TongueTwisted
Summary: Brothers Gray, Theo, and Joey, avid gamers, are plunged into the world of Super Smash Bros. (aka The World of Trophies) just as the evil embodiment of Subspace, Tabuu, is reborn. It's up to them to save the entire world, defeat Tabuu, and not kill each other in the process. The first two? Easy. The last one? Not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hai everyone. So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it doesn't really matter, cause I'm here. Don't give up on me yet, as much as you probably want to. Let's skip the pointless bold intro and get into it!**

**TRAVELERS: VOLUME ONE AND A HALF**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE**

**1 PLAYER GAME**

**2 PLAYER GAME**

**3 PLAYER GAME**

**THREE PLAYERS OUGHTA BE ENOUGH FOR ANYBODY**

**Ready?**

**START**

(3:30 PM, PALSE HOME)

Gray stretched as he threw his backpack into the white foyer closet. After a long Friday at school, there was nothing he loved more than playing Smash Bros. For WiiU, or 3DS if the TV was occupied by his little sister, Briane. He straightened out his light blue Super Mario shirt and rubbed his hazel eyes.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, the TV was not in use. As Gray booted up the WiiU, his brother, Theo, dressed in a green T-shirt reading 'Kiss me, I'm Irish' below a four-leaf clover, walked through the door. His bright green and black glasses cause an anime-esque sheen that covered his eyes.

"Sup, Theo?" Gray greeted, not looking at Theo as he hunted for the TV remote.

Theo sighed. "No different from any other day. Went to school, ate lunch, continued school, came home."

Gray laughed as he pulled the remote out from under the couch cushions. "School. Seven Crappy Hours of Our Lives."

As the two gave out matching hearty laughs, Joey, their 16 year old brother, clad in a red hoodie covering an Aperture Science T-shirt and jeans opened the front door and threw his backpack into the closet.

"Hey, guys." He greeted upon walking into the family room. He saw Gray booting up Smash Bros.

"Room for one more?" He asked as he grabbed the Black Mamba, their black WiiMote, and a black nunchuck from a side drawer on the TV stand. Gray laughed.

"I've got room for seven more(1), actually! Take a seat." Gray patted the cushion next to him.

Theo sat down, too. "Eh." He murmmered, barely audibly. "I'll play, too." He, too, grabbed a WiiMote, white this time, and plugged in a classic controller. Then the familiar start of the Smash Bros. 4 theme began to play.

Then it froze.

The trio groaned in unison. But halfway through said groan, Gray's eyes widened. "Hang on a sec..." he muttered. "The WiiU never freezes! It's Xbox360 and PS3 level... so, why...?"

Suddenly, the screen went a pure blinding white. It was like a star exploding into a black hole. A huge wind was expelled from the TV, before it started sucking the trio in like a vacuum.

Gray and Theo grabbed on to the couch before they got absorbed into the TV, but Joey, screaming bloody murder, vanished into the screen.

"Joey!" The other two remaining brothers shouted.

Theo's fingers started to slip. "Oh crap! I'm slipping!" Then, with a shout, Theo, too, lost grip and was sent hurdling. With a sound like water, he fell into the screen as well.

Gray, realizing that he's screwed, shrugged to no one and let go. Finally, the screen rippling like water, Gray vanished.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**(1) SSB4 has an 8 player mode - Gray could literally have 7 other people playing with him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeello everybody and welcome to Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy! My name is TongueTwisted, BUT you knew that already! And we are NOT doing a Let's Play, we (read: you) are reading A Smashing Adventure by ME!**

**LET'S JUMP ROIGHT INTA IT!**

**(1:46 AM: World of Trophies)**

Master Hand was busy staring (?) at a screen. Rather than dsplaying a video game or TV show, however, an odd purple, wavy, distorted corridor was on.

Where was that?

Subspace.

MH had been detecting rapid and violent surges in Subspatial activity recently, and the most recent one was so extreme he'd made a vow to monitor Subspace until the series of tremors passed.

But rather than decreasing in ferocity and occurance, the tremors got worse and worse, more often and more often. What could it mean? Subspace had gone undisturbed for the past four whole years! What was causing these disturbances?

"Hm..."

Master Hand switched the screen so that it was looking at the dungeons.

He gasped.

A Primid was guarding the prison! And in it were a few innocent civilians! Waddle Dees, Koopas, and even Lumas were behind the purple, wavy bars.

"No... surely it can't mean..."

He switched to the room he had been monitoring the closest. The blue cocoon that had been completely whole not moments ago was cracked almost to the bottom.

Then, with one final _crack,_ the cocoon burst open. Shards of the neon blue egg hit the walls and shattered on contact.

Floating in place of the large orb was the creature of the Smasher's nightmares, wire-frame texture and all.

Tabuu looked down at his hands, examined his arms, and stretched.

Suddenly, he sent a rain of bullets against the wall, covering it in holes.

"Ah..." Tabuu sighed. "Finally. That took longer than I intended it too, but it worked nontheless. Now, my reign of terror can resume!"

Then raising his head to the ceiling, let out a mad, unbelieveable cackle.

"No..." Master Hand muttured. "No.. NO!"

The TV went black.

MH began to pace-hover back and forth. "How was he revived...?" He murmmered, to himself, mostly. "Surely after four years of inactivity he can't..."

Realization dawned on him.

"No... surely, not him... he's been in imprisonment longer than Tabuu...!" He half-shouted, half whispered. He turned to the other monitors behind him.

"How long ago was it when he was beaten? Ten, twenty years ago?!" He snapped his fingers, and the screens lit up.

As opposed to the dank, dark, disturbing corridors of Subspace, the screen showed pure white. All there was was an empty chair.

"No...!" MH shouted, floating backwards slowly. "He... he escaped!" He turned away. "There is nothing we can do now... all we can do is wait for our inevitable demise."

He sighed. "I imagined he'd be stuck there forever... but clearly I was wrong." He grabbed a sheet of papers, seemingly out of nowhere. He began to shuffle through the papers with a shaky... hand...? There is no easy way to put that.

"As far as I know, no one in our dimension, or any video game dimension, can stop him... unless..."

MH dropped the papers.

"Oh my Hylia! Or Arceus! Or some other god or goddess I can't remember! No video game dimension can counteract him! He's invincible to us..."

He pulled a telescope also out of nowhere, labeled "Interdimensional Watcher 2.0".

He look through it (somehow. he doesn't have eyes, so maybe MAAAAAGIC) and focused in on a small house in the suburbs.

"...but weak to them!"

He sent the IW2.0 back where it came from, and balled up into a fist with glee. "Perfect! This could work after all!"

His joy quickly faded. "But... how do I get them here...?" He made a motion similar to a shrug. "Hm. I guess I'll have to figure that one out. But for now... I guess I should break the news to the Smashers."

With that thought, he floated through the wall and out of the room.

**And cut!**

**So, some mysterious happenings are goin down in the World of Trophies! Who is this mysterious imprisoned 'He' character? How will MH get Gray, Theo and Joey to the WoT? Find out next time in...**

**A SMASHING ADVENTURE!**


End file.
